


THE DAILY SOLO

by sw33n3y



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y





	THE DAILY SOLO

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/63777834@N08/8449017739/)

[ **Larger size** ](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8212/8449017739_68ed3c2a4b_b.jpg)

 

stock.xchng:  
'Layers' by N_yfe


End file.
